


This Ship Went Down in Sight of Land

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Series: Dennigail [10]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Romance, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Dennis Reynolds, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Life Partners, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "Jesus Christ, that's a pretty faceThe kind you'd find on someone that could saveIf they don't put me awayWell, it'll be a miracleDo you believe you're missing out?That everything good is happening somewhere else?But with nobody in your bedThe night's hard to get through"- Brand New, "Jesus Christ"





	This Ship Went Down in Sight of Land

Dennis beats the sun to rising by a few minutes. The room is barely illuminated by the approaching dawn, but it's clearly morning. He feels a bit gross for having slept in his wet clothes. He feels ambivalent about his behaviour last night. When he replays the incidents in his mind, all of his behaviour actually feels entirely justified. He's still quite angry with Abby for whatever she said to Mandy. He notices Abigail's arm around his waist, her hand resting on his abdomen. This... isn't right. Not because of what he did to her five years ago, but because of what he did to her last night. She clearly wanted him to stop choking her, and instead he strangled her. He scared her. He made her fear for her life. He carefully extracts himself from Abby's embrace to sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He buries his face in his hands.

Abby yawns and stretches, cracking her back as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. She sits up on her knees to drape her arms around Dennis's neck and rest her cheek against the dark curls of his hair. "Are you still mad?" she whispers.

Dennis lifts his face from his hands and turns to look at her. He nods, but whispers, "I'm sorry."

"For being mad?"

"For hurting you."

"It's - It's okay. I... I deserved it."

Dennis turns around to pick her up and set her in his lap, his legs caged in by hers. "No," he murmurs as he lightly runs his fingertips over the maroon dots on her face. "You didn't deserve it. Abby, you..." He swallows thickly and chokes out, "you deserve better."

"So do you," she mutters forlornly as she casts her eyes down. "All that stuff you said last night... It was all true. Well, aside from me wanting to fuck my dad. But I get that you were mad. And... you have every right to be."

"No, baby. No, it wasn't true," Dennis whispers as a tear that had been collecting in the corner of his eye rolls silently down his face. "I'm sure your parents miss you."

Abigail snickers. "Well, then you really don't know them."

Dennis wraps his arms around Abigail's naked back and holds her tightly against his chest. He rests his chin over her shoulder and closes his eyes as more tears fall from them. "Then they're fools. You're so smart, and independent, and kind... I don't know what else they expect from you."

Abigail snickers as she mutters, "Obedience."

"That's stupid. You're your own person. A genius shouldn't have to obey some idiot control freaks."

Abigail smiles against Dennis's neck. She kisses it lightly. She kisses the same spot, this time letting her lips linger before slowly sucking on it. She grinds down against Dennis's clothed erection, ignoring the roughness of his jeans against her sensitive pussy. She gasps when he smoothly slips two fingers inside her. "Mmm... Daddy..." she whispers.

Dennis's cock stiffens fully. He pulls his fingers out to lift Abby by her hips and set her feet onto the floor so he can discard his belt and undo his jeans. He unbuttons his shirt, and lets all his clothes fall to the floor. He places his hands on her waist and asks quietly, "What do you want, baby?"

"You," she whispers.

Dennis guides her to lay down on the bed on her back. He moulds his lips softly to hers, then kisses his way down the middle of her body. He glances up at her as he presses the flat of his tongue against her clit.

Abigail sighs softly, like the autumn wind susurrates the grass. She cards her fingers through Dennis's hair as she gazes down the length of her body into his eyes, which shine bright blue with the faint reflection of the rising sun.

Dennis worships her with his mouth, caressing every intimate crevice with the reverence of repentance. "I love you," he whispers as he kisses her slick inner thighs before plunging his tongue inside her.

Abby grips the thick strands of Dennis's hair as she tosses her head back and closes her eyes, from which silent tears slip at Dennis's words. She sobs when her orgasm washes over her, her thighs quivering against Dennis's ears. She sighs in blissful contentment as Dennis kisses his way back up her body, pausing to briefly suckle her breast before he lays next to her on his side and takes her hand in his.

Abigail smiles at Dennis. "So... am I forgiven?"

"Am I?" he asks sombrely.

Abby drops her smile. "I... I was really scared last night. I know I didn't safeword, but -"

Dennis nods. "But it was clear you wanted me to stop, and instead I took it further. I know. That's horrible. I assaulted you." Dennis's heart sinks into his chest. Oh, God. Last night was on par with what he did to her five years ago... It might even be worse. Shit. Mandy was right. Continuing this relationship is just asking for more and more trouble. Fuck. Why did he have to tell Abby he loves her? Well, at least he got to say it before... Before... Dennis swallows thickly. "Abby?"

"Yeah, Dennis?"

He can't do this now. Not after he just made love to her. That would be cruel. But he does want to get it over with. "When does your last class end today?"

"Ten to five. I better start getting ready for my morning class, actually. Why?"

"Can I come back here at around six?"

"Dennis... you have to go home eventually."

"Oh, I know. I'll leave when you leave for school. It's more that there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you this evening," Dennis says as he lets go of Abby's hand to stand and begin dressing himself.

"... Is it something bad?" Abby asks apprehensively.

Dennis sighs as he does up his jeans. "... It depends how you look at it." He caresses Abigail's cheek after he finishes buttoning his shirt and says gently, "I don't want you to worry about it. Okay, sweetheart? Everything's going to be fine."

"Okay," she says quietly. Abby gets dressed in silence as she tries not to worry about this evening. She zips up her knapsack and slings it over her shoulders as she grabs her keys from her nightstand. She motions for Dennis to exit first, so that she can lock her bedroom door before they make their way outside. "How'd Brian get to school today?" Abby asks Dennis as they unlock their respective cars.

Dennis shrugs. "I'll probably get a fresh earful when I get home. I'm sure Mandy figured something out, like the bus or a cab or something." Dennis pulls his phone from his jeans pocket. "Ah. Yep. Three missed calls from her."

"Shit. I'm sorry. I should've told you to leave last night."

Dennis casts his eyes down in shame, staring at the asphalt which sparkles in the morning sun.

"Um, you know, so that Brian had a way to school," Abby says timidly.

Dennis nods. "Right," he mutters as he opens the door of his car. "I'll see you at six," he says before pulling the door shut and driving home.

"See you," Abby mutters as she watches Dennis leave before she gets in her car to drive to campus.

The schoolday seems to pass more quickly than usual. Before Abby knows it, it's seven minutes to five, her last class having gone a few extra minutes. She takes a shower when she arrives home, then has a bowl of cereal and a slice of store-bought pie for dinner. She receives Dennis's text notifying her of his arrival just as she finishes washing her dishes. "Hey," she greets neutrally as she opens the front door.

"Hey. Do you want to get your coat on and come for a walk?"

"Sure." Abby grabs her windbreaker from the coat stand near the door and slips her shoes on, eager to not have to be confined with Dennis again. He seems calm, but he'd seemed fairly calm when he arrived last night, as well. She locks the front door before following him down the stairs to the driveway. She slips her hand into his as they stroll down the sidewalk in the crisp, autumn breeze. There's something almost majestic about autumn, Abby observes as the wind tosses her hair as if it's its own to play with, something about the setting, golden sunlight washing over the expanse of the town, claiming it in its shadow of light as though to stamp it as its property, that immediately commands respect. Autumn is different, she decides, because it seems to own the world when it deigns to allow us the pleasure of its presence. Especially up here in the sticks, unlike back home in Philly, the tranquil season asserts its very quiet, gentle dominance of the place. She walks with Dennis into a beautiful nearby forest. It's very quiet, the only sounds being the whisper of the calmly governing breeze tousling the fire-coloured leaves that adorn the large trees, and the crunch of leaves under the couple's feet. Even autumn leaves command respect: such beautiful corpses of foliage that are really one of the only things in the world that do justice to the mystery and splendour of death, which isn't good nor bad, but simply the only alternative to life, which is neither inherently good nor bad, either. After all, everything must perish one day.

"I really am sorry about last night," Dennis says, his eyes fixed on the leaves scattered all over the forest floor.

"I know. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"I didn't mean to say that you're a bad daughter. As I said this morning, I can't imagine why your parents would regard you with anything other than pride. And you're so good with Brian. I'm sure you'll make an amazing mom some day, if that's something you see for yourself."

Abby turns to look at Dennis in surprise as they walk deeper into the woods. "You'd be okay with having two baby mamas?" she asks with a teasing smile.

Dennis is silent for a few moments before sighing. "That... kind of brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about. See, it... it wouldn't be up to me."

"What do you mean?" Abby asks, completely confused.

"Well. It would be up to you and whomever you decide to date or marry."

"So... you."

Dennis swallows thickly. "No," he chokes out as he feels his eyes water.

"... What?" Abby asks weakly as she halts her steps.

Dennis stops walking, as well, and places his hands on Abby's shoulders as he looks earnestly into her eyes. She looks so young right now, so... lost. "Abigail. I meant it this morning when I said that I love you. And I care about you. I want you to flourish. I can't take back what I did last night, as much as I wish I could, and I can't bear the thought of you settling for an abusive boyfriend. I never, in a million years, would've ever thought I'd be that, but even just one time is too many. Trust me, sweetheart. This will be better for both of us."

"No," Abby pleads in a cracked voice as she tries to dam her flood of tears with stubborn stoicism. "No, Dennis, please. I forgive you for last night."

"Abigail, please..." Dennis implores brokenly as tears slide down his cheeks. "This hurts me, too. I know how strongly you feel for me. I know because... because I feel it, too. Before you, I'd never been in love."

Abigail rolls her eyes. "Sure."

"I'm serious."

"What about Mandy?"

"I love Mandy, but I was never in love with her. I love her like I love Mac or Charlie or even my sister."

"Then why are you doing this? Just because you made a mistake, that doesn't mean we're doomed."

"It... It's not just that. I had a very long talk with Mandy today. She's agreed to forgive me for - for the incident... if I cut all ties to it. An entirely fresh start."

"So... this is Mandy's idea?"

Dennis sighs. "No. I, um... I actually decided this morning that I was going to do this."

"Did you decide before or after you told me you love me while you went down on me?"

"It doesn't matter. I meant it. I'm doing this because I mean it."

"Dennis, please," Abby sobs as she lets her tears roll freely down her cheeks. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Abigail, stop. I can't bear to hear that. I can't bear to hear you beg to stay with someone who mistreated you so awfully. You're so strong, sweetheart. I can't bear to be someone who makes you weak."

"You don't make me weak!" Abby frantically protests. "You help me. You help me with my writing, you motivate me to clean my apartment, you -"

"You don't need me for any of that," Dennis says quietly as he wipes a tear from Abby's cheek with his thumb. "Come on," he says as he takes her hand in his. He kisses the part in her hair. "Let's get you home," he says as they begin to walk back through the forest the way they came.

Abby wraps her arms around Dennis when they reach her driveway. She hugs him tightly for a long time, trying to memorize the warmth and feel of his body against hers, the soothing sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear. "I'm going to miss your family, too," she says into his chest.

Dennis hugs Abigail close to him. "Maybe I can ask Mandy if I can let her have your number so you can keep in touch with them. I'm sure they'll miss you, too, especially Brian. You are his third best friend, after all," Dennis says with a smile.

Abigail sniffles as she laughs softly. "Okay. I'd like that."

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll ask her. You're going to be okay, sweetheart," Dennis says as he gently rubs her back before they finally untangle their arms from one another. "Hey, Abigail?" Dennis says as he unlocks and opens his car.

"Yeah, Dennis?"

"I'm really glad I met you. Maybe it would've been better if things had gone a bit differently, but... I'm very grateful to have had you in my life."

Abigail smiles at Dennis through her tears. "I'm glad I met you, too."

"Bye, baby girl."

"Bye," Abby smiles as Dennis gets into his car and shuts the door. She watches him until his car disappears over the horizon. A sense of finality settles upon her at the sight. She walks heavily up the stairs to her apartment. Once inside, she locks the front door and kicks off her shoes, then hangs her jacket back up on the coat stand. She unlocks her bedroom door, and collapses onto her bed. She sobs painfully into her pillow. She cries for what feels like hours until she physically can't anymore. She somehow feels especially alone now that night has fallen. She doesn't want to feel alone. She picks up her phone and dials Braden's number.

"Hey, Abby," Braden greets with an audible smile.

"Hi," she says quietly.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, his tone shifting from cheerful to concerned.

Abby sniffles. "Dennis broke up with me," she says forlornly.

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Just... Um, can you come over?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. I'll get my mom to drive me over right now."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Of course," Braden murmurs before he hangs up.

Abby waits on her bed for Braden to arrive, hugging her knees. She gets up to unlock her front door when she finally receives Braden's text saying that he's on her balcony. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his neck as soon as he steps inside and shuts the door. "Thanks for coming over," she murmurs.

Braden presses his lips softly to her hair as he soothingly rubs his hand against her back. "You okay?" he asks quietly.

Instead of answering, Abby leads Braden by the hand into her darkened room and closes the door. She lays down atop her covers, and tugs him down by his hands to lay with her.

Braden complies, the fingers of one of his hands interlaced with Abby's. Their faces are so close that his lips are almost touching hers. He's grateful that it's Abby to close the sparse gap between them as she tentatively presses her soft lips to his. They kiss slowly, languidly, like it's both natural and new. "Mmm. Were you eating cherry cheesecake?" Braden murmurs.

Abigail laughs against Braden's lips. "Cherry pie." She laughs even harder when he starts humming Warrant's "Cherry Pie."

Braden giggles before he ceases his wordless rendition of the classic rock song - Would Warrant be considered classic rock? - to resume making out with Abby. It's definitely pie, he realizes, when he tastes a faint flavour of cinnamon. She tastes delicious. "You're kinda making me hungry," he mutters.

Abigail snickers. "Well, Dennis already ate me out this morning, but I guess I wouldn't mind -"

"No, for actual food."

Abigail laughs. "Wow. Sexy."

Braden smiles, but says seriously, "I'm not trying to be sexy."

"Well... Do you actually want to go get food?"

"No. This is nice. It was just a, uh..."

"Complaint?" Abby teases.

"Yeah," Braden answers with a teasing grin. "I actually had a huge dinner pretty shortly before you called."

"Your mom didn't mind driving you?"

"No. Although, she has kind of been getting on my case about finishing my license."

"Yeah. You should get on that."

"Mm. I'd rather get on you," Braden says as he rolls Abby onto her back and kisses her passionately.

Abigail snickers at Braden's line, but moans at the fervor in his kiss. She grinds up against the stiffness in his fly. "What?" she asks with confusion when Braden stills her hands as she begins to undo his belt.

Braden sighs. "I'm not trying to be altruistic or anything, and I obviously want to, but... I think I'd rather wait. Is that okay?"

"Oh. Um, okay. Why?"

"I just don't want to on the same day that you got your heart broken, you know?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I get that."

"We can keep kissing, though," Braden says with a smile before leaning down to claim Abby's mouth again. He savours the taste of cherries and cinnamon and Abby.

Abby moans quietly into Braden's mouth as his tongue sweeps the inside of hers. He tastes like solace, like a life raft in the ocean of pain she poured into the damp pillowcase beneath her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment of the Dennigail series. The Couchster, if you read even just this note, I would like to thank you for your comment on "The ABIGAIL System," which urged me to edit the warning on it for thoroughness and clarity. Again, I did not delete it because I was offended, for you were actually quite diplomatic, successfully avoiding ad hominem attacks despite your misconstrual of my original warning on it and the vehemence of your disgust. I can honestly say that I admire that. I hope, overall, that you are ultimately pleased, or at the very least no longer disgusted, with how I ended up handling the extremely sensitive and controversial subject matter of this series. You may reasonably still object to the apparent eroticism of some parts of the first story, but as in real life, these situations are complex and seldom black and white, and I did my best to reflect that throughout the tumultuous tone of the series.
> 
> To the person going by the pseudonym "anti-pedophilia" who is accusing me of sexualizing children and threatening to take legal action: Writing fiction about illegal sexual practices amongst fictional characters is not illegal if it is within a greater artistic or literary context, and at the risk of sounding pretentious, I would consider my writing art before I would ever consider it porn. Your ignorance is evident in your accusation that I have no empathy for survivors of rape and childhood sexual abuse, for I am a survivor of such atrocities. I deleted your comment due to its absurd, vitriolic ignorance. I can understand the vitriol, for statutory rape is bound to, and SHOULD, anger any person who is capable of the emotions of anger and disgust. I do not understand what you meant by "Stop writing pedophilloic [sic] porn." Have you even looked at the tags on the latter stories, let alone read them? She is an adult. This series was very cathartic for me to write, as it may be for others to read. I understand that some will wish to avoid it, however, which is why I tag and warn very thoroughly. Nobody is being forced to read this series. If you don't like it, don't read. You know from the tags what to expect. The reason why I chose to pair Dennis with Abigail is because due to the fact that she is never portrayed as an adult in the show, I had extra freedom in designing her character, as long as it was at least somewhat consistent with her original character, but even that I changed in a very drastic way; I kept her craftiness and manipulative nature in the first story, but she obviously has no interest in Dennis as anything other than a friend in the show - if that, even. You do realize that literally every sexually active adult was once a child, right? (How creepy! 😱) She is also literally the ONLY female character in the show to whom Dennis gets close whom he doesn't treat like total shit, so an aged up Abigail actually seemed like the most likely candidate for a genuine romance with him if I chose not to alter his sexual orientation. Lying so elaborately to Mandy in the show, I would say, counts as being shitty to her, so even she was out of the running. Honestly, the only other woman I would pair with Dennis would probably have to be an original character, and in fact I am currently writing a fic with such a pairing, which I expect to finish and post within the upcoming month, and yeah, it's probably going to receive some backlash, as well, for a different reason, since it is very dark.
> 
> Lastly, I would like to sincerely thank everyone who left kudos and comments indicating their appreciation of this series. It was my intention to treat the serious subject matter of it with respect and realism, and I hope that I succeeded in doing so. I completely understand the objections that have been voiced to the first story in the series, but it is not gratuitous; it is integral to the entire plot of the rest of the series. Thanks for sticking with it! 💗


End file.
